badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. Hello this is caprice and I’m here to tell the tale of what happened to my friend the reason why he is not telling the story is because he is traumatized from the accident but I will tell just in case if anyone catches this killer anyway going on with the story it was mid July in 2013 it was a musty night and apperrently my friend was asleep when he heard a simple female voice saying, you must feel the pain too in a sudden whisper my friend looked and said he saw a girl no more older than about 15 she was holding a sledge hammer in one hand and in the other a knife but the thing that intrigued my friend were her eyes all there was were two unusual large empty eye sockets she was wearing a black shirt with a gray hoodie and black tights along with black boots with a sandy brownish blondish hair she knocked out my friend with the sledge hammer and later he woke up in a hospital bed with a bandaged wrap around his heart area wha-what happened? He asks his mom and dad were sitting there crying his mom then puts her head up from her sobbing face and says sniffling your heart it’s-g-gone… What!? My friend says how!? Well his mom started off we found you in the bed with a gash in your upper chest area and we noticed it was your heart area so we rushed you to hospital and here you are… Taylor could not believe it how did he not have a heart and survived? He knew that killer was gonna come back so Taylor waited.. The next day the cops came with the newspaper saying that they think they found the killer Taylor searched through it and found a very interesting article about a girl named Alyssa… In the newspaper it read young teenage girl found dead in a chest by doun swamp! When found the girl was wearing a gray hoodie with a black shirt and tights with black boots! When found she had no eyes and was apperrently stabbed to death! These words made Taylor shudder at the sight of that that sounded like the excact same girl Taylor saw the other night! Taylor needed more information so Taylor went on the computer and searched up the name Alyssa a description was found and told the whole tale about it so now we are moving along with the actual story Alyssa had just moved in because her dad got a big promotion in the city of Ohio she was the new girl and Alyssa saw a boy walking by himself and asked hey can you show me around? I’m sorta new here you know sure the guy says I’m Dennis you?Dennis asked my names Alyssa nice to meet you Alyssa thanks nice to meet you too Dennis they both shook hands and Dennis showed Alyssa all around the high school soon the two were the best of friends considering Alyssa didn’t have any friends and soon after that they were dating and everyone at school new about Alyssa and her relationship with Dennis when they were ready tthey were boyfriend and girlfriend and soon they were taking local bases with echother… But one night after when they had hung out Dennis was acting strange really strange Alyssa was curious so thinking Dennis needing a little cheering up Alyssa made her way to Dennis and said hey honey maybe we should go to the next level and meet my parents Dennis though was not pleased at all and said Alyssa I have something to tell you.what is it? Alyssa asked I have been seeing another women and I like her way much more then you I’m sorry Alyssa but its over… Bu-but honey you can’t we are a couple now and I already told you that I wanted you to meet my parents! Sorry Alyssa but I am with another girl now and I really don’t like you anymore it’s over ok?! Alyssa could Tell that Dennis was getting annoyed by Alyssa’s statements but Alyssa kept coming on to him come on baby please?! NO! I DON’T GIVE A FRICK ABOUT YOU! Oh come on baby Alyssa was on top of Dennis but dennis was angry enough and threw her off and said GET OFF IF YOU COME ONTO ME AGAIN ILL BUST YOUR LIGHTS OUT OK?! Alyssa started to cry she couldn’t help it one moment your having a good time with your boyfriend then all of a sudden he’s saying he’s cheating on you Alyssa then said PLEASE YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! Finally Dennis had enough and went to the kitchen and had a knife in his hand when he came back Alyssa saw the knife and said wh-what’s that?! Oh this? Dennis said you’ll see he then began stabbing Alyssa in the chest 37 times Alyssa struggled and kicked but it wa no use Alyssa was dead. Briefly after that Denis threw Alyssa in a chest and dumped her in doun swamp the night after that at the stroke of 12:00 Alyssa popped out of the chest anger and hatred rushing in her even after death she rememberd her boyfriend Dennis,killing her she than found a knife and a sledge hammer in the chest and thought it would be perfect to kill Dennis with Alyssa got out of the chest and started crawling out to seek her boyfriend soon she found him in a car talking with another girl the girl screams and runs away at the sight of seeing Alyssa Alyssa ignores the girl and turns to Dennis who is also looking at Alyssa now then it was a long awkward silent moment between Alyssa and Dennis they were just staring at echother in disbelief then finally Alyssa broke the silence and said NEVER FORGIVE! And stabbed Dennis in the heart and took his heart out because Dennis broke Alyssa’s heart so soon to this day Alyssa looks for men to kill when they cheat on thier wives so let this be a lesson to you If you cheated on your wife and never cheat again Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Troll pasta